Ancestries of the U.S. Presidents
This article gathers the ancestries of the 44 U.S. Presidents. George Washington :1. George Washington (1732-1799) ;Parents :2. Captain Augustine Washington (c1694-1743) :3. Mary Ball (1708-1789) ;Grandparents :4. Captain Lawrence Washington (1659-1698) :5. Mildred Warner (1671-1701) :6. Joseph Ball (1649-1711) :7. Mary Montague (c1665-1743) ;Great-grandparents :8. Col. John Washington (c1631-1677) :9. Anne Pope (1635-1668) :10. Augustine Warner II (1642-1681 :11. Mildred Read (1643-1686) :12. William Ball :13. Hannah Atherold (c1617-1695) :14. Peter Montague III (c1631-c1702) :15. Mary Doodes (c1642-) ;Great-great-grandparents :16. Reverend Lawrence Washington (1602-1652) :17. Amphyllis Twigden (c1602-1655) :18. Lt. Col. Nathaniel Pope (1603-1660) :19. Lucy Unknown (1611-1660) :20. Col. Augustine Warner (1610-1674) :21. Mary Townley (1614-1662) :22. Col. George Reade (1608-c1671) :23. Elizabeth Martiau (1625-c1685) ;3rd-great-grandparents :32. Lawrence Washington (c1568-1616) :33. Margaret Butler (aft1568-c1652) :34. John Twigden (c1579-c1616) :35. Anne Dickens (c1582-1637) :40. Thomas Warner (1580-) :41. Elizabeth Sotherton (1582-?) :42. Lawrence Towneley (1594-1655) :43. Jennet Halstead (1594-1623) :44. Robert Reade (1575-1626) :45. Mildred Windibank (1590-1630) :46. Nicholas Martiau (c1592-c1657) :47. Jane Unknown (c1600-bef1640) ;4th-great-grandparents :64. Robert Washington (1544-1620) :65. Elizabeth Light (1547-1599) :66. William Butler (c1540-) :67. Margaret Greeke (1544-1580) :68. Thomas Twigden (1559-1580) :69. Amphyllis Watts (1559-) :70. William Dickens (1555-1583) :71. Anne Thornton (1555-1614) :80. William Warner (1540-) :81. Mary Unknown (1540-) :82. Augustine Sotherton (1553-) :83. Ann Peck (1553-) :84. Lawrence Towneley (1543-) :85. Mary Hartley (1574-) :86. John Halstead (1574-) :88. Andrew Read (1556-1623) :89. Alice Cooke (1558-1605) :90. Sir Thomas Windibank (1549-1607) :91. Frances Dymoke (1550-1611) ;5th-great-grandparents :128. Lawrence Washington (1500-1583) :129. Amy Pargiter (1524-1564) :130. Walter Light (-1596) :131. Ursula Woodford (1519-) :132. John Butler (1520-1558) :133. Margaret Dudley Sutton (1520-1563) :134. Thomas Greeke (1524-) :135. Jane Thompson (1524-) :136. William Twigden (1520-) :140. John Dickens (1535-1601) :142. Henry Thornton (1530-1556) :143. Anne Wilmer (1530-) :160. Thomas Warner (1514-) :166. Thomas Peck (1527-) :167. Ursula Guyban (1531-) :170. John Hartley (1554-) :176. Robert Reade (1536-) :177. Alice Pooley (1536-) :180. Sir Richard Windibank (1532-) :181. Margaret Verch Griffith (1536-) :182. Edward Dymoke (1508-1566) :183. Anne Talbois (1508- :184. Thomas Sotherton (1530-) :185. Elizabeth Stewart ;6th-great-grandparents :256. John Washington (1465-1528) :257. Margaret Kitson (1482-) :258. Robert Pariter (1490-1557) :259. Anne Knight (1490-) :260. Christopher Light (1500-1456) :261. Elizabeth Warde (1504-) :264. Ralph Butler (1500- :270. George Thompson (1504-) :280. Henry Dickens (1515-1542) :284. John Thornton (1510-) :285. Lettuce Newenham (1510-) :286. William Wilmer (1510-) :287. Juliana Spencer (1510-) :364. Robert Dymoke (1461-1544) :365. Anne Sparrow (1470) :366. George Talboys (1467-1538) :367. Elizabeth Gascoigne (1471-1559) - death year from Genealogics :368. James Stewart, Earl of Moray (1499-1544) :369. Elizabeth Campbell ;7th-great-grandparents :512. Robert Washington :513. Elizabeth Westfield (1444-) :514. Robert Kitson (1460-) :520. Thomas Light (1478-) :521. Agnes Unknown (1490-) :522. Henry Warde (1484-) :523. Anne Bishop (1486-) :734. Sir William Gascoigne of Gawthorpe (1445-1487) - He and Margaret are ancestors of Kate Middleton and Prince William of Wales (1982) :735. Lady Margaret Percy (1447-) :736. James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) :737. Janet Kennedy ;8th-great-grandparents :1024. Robert Washington (1404-1475) :1026. John Westfield (1418-) :1468. William Gascoigne (1429-1463) :1469. Joan Neville (1443-) :1470. Henry Percy, 3rd Earl of Northumberland (1421-1461) :1471. Eleanor Poynings (1422-1480), Countess of Northumberland :1472. James III of Scotland (c1451-1488) :1473. Margaret of Denmark (1456-1486) ;9th-great-grandparents :2048. John De Washington (1385-1423) :2936. Sir William Gascoigne (1398-) :2937. Margaret Clarell :2938. John Neville (1416-1482) :2939. Elizabeth Newmarch (1420-) :2940. Henry Percy, 2nd Earl of Northumberland (c1392-1455) :2941. Eleanor Neville (1398-1472), Countess of Northumberland :2944. James II of Scotland (1430-1460) :2945. Mary of Guelders (c1434-1463) :2946. Christian I of Denmark (1426-1481) :2947. Dorothea von Brandenburg (1430-1495) ;10th-great-grandparents :4096. John De Washington (1359-1407) :4097. Joan De Creft (1367-) :5872. Sir William Gascoigne (1366-1422) :5873. Joan Wyman (1370-) :5874. Thomas Clarell (1411-) :5876. Sir Ralph De Neville (1392-1457) :5877. Lady Mary De Ferrers (1394-1457) :5876. Sir Robert Newmarch (1394-) :5880. Henry Percy (c1363-1403) :5881. Elizabeth de Mortimer (1370-1413) :5882. Ralph de Neville, 1st Earl of Westmorland (c1364-1425) :5883. Joan Beaufort (1379-1440) :5888. James I of Scotland (1394-1437) :5889. Joan Beaufort (c1406-1445) :5890. Arnold van Egmont (1410-1473) :5891. Katharina von Kleve (1417-1479) :5892. Dietrich von Oldenburg (c1398-1440) :5893. Helvig von Schauenburg (1398-1436) :5894. Johann der Alchimist von Brandenburg-Kulmbach (1406-1464) :5895. Barbara von Sachsen-Wittenberg (aft1406-1465) (See ) John Adams See the section on his son, John Quincy Adams, which includes his ancestry. Thomas Jefferson :1. Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) ;Parents :2. Peter Jefferson (1708-1757) :3. Jane Randolph (1720-1776) ;Grandparents :4. Thomas Jefferson, Jr. (1679-1731) :5. Mary Field (1680-1715) :6. Isham Randolph (1685-1742) :7. Jane Lilburne Susan Rogers (1695-1760) ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jefferson, Sr. :9. Mary Branch :10. Peter Field (1647-1707) :11. Judith Soane (1647-1703) :12. William Randolph (1650-1711) :13. Mary Isham (1660-1713) :14. Charles Rogers :15. Jane Lilburne ;2nd Great grandparents :18. Christopher Branch, Jr. (1627-1665) :22. Henry Soane (1622-1661) :23. Judith Fuller :24. Richard Randolph (1627-1671) :25. Elizabeth Ryland (1625-1670) :26. Henry Isham (1628-1675) :27. Katherine Banks (1630-1686) :30. William Lilburne (1636-1681) :31. Elizabeth Nicholson ;3rd Great grandparents :36. Christopher Branch (1602-) :37. Mary Addie :44. Henry Soane (1594-1632) :45. Elizabeth Worger (1600-) :48. William Randolph (-1657) :49. Dorothy Lane (1589-) :50. John Ryland :52. William Isham (1587-1625) :53. Mary Brett (1604-) :60. George Lilburne (1585-) :61. Eleanor Hicks (-1677) :62. Christopher Nicholson (1602-1670) :63. Jane Butler (1611-) ;4th Great grandparents :72. Lionel Branch (1566-1605) :73. Valentia Sparkes :74. Francis Addie :88. Edward Soane? :90. Richard Worger (1565-1614) :91. Margaret Humphrey (1575-1610) :96. Robert Randolph :98. Richard Lane :99. Elizabeth Vincent :104. Sir Euseby Isham (1552-1626) :105. Anne Borlase (-1627) :106. William Brett (1562-) :107. Mary :120. John Lilburne :121. Isabel Wortley :122. John Hicks (-1631) :123. Alice Blaikston :124. Alan Nicholson (-1616) :125. Susan Hechstetter (-1642) :126. John Butler (-1643) :127. Jane Huntley James Madison, Jr. :1. James Madison (1751-1836) :2. James Madison, Sr. (1723-1801) :3. Eleanor Rose (Nelly) Conway (1731-1829) James Monroe :1. James Monroe (1758-1831) John Quincy Adams :1. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848) ;Parents :2. John Adams (1735-1826) :3. Abigail Smith (1744–1818) ;Grandparents :4. John Adams (1690-1761) :5. Susanna Boylston :6. William Smith :7. Elizabeth Quincy ;Great grandparents :14. John Quincy ;2nd Great grandparents :32. Henry Adams Andrew Jackson :1. Andrew Jackson (1767-1845) ;Parents :2. Andrew Jackson :3. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1745-1781) ;Grandparents :4. Hugh Jackson :6. Francis Cyrus Hobart Hutchinson (1700-) :7. Margaret Lisle ;Great grandparents :8. Thomas Jackson :12. John Hutchinson :13. Mary Hobart :14. John Lisle ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Colonel John Hutchinson (1615-1664) :25. Lady Lucy Apsley (1620-1681) ;3rd Great grandparents :48. Sir Thomas Hutchinson (1587-1643) :49. Lady Margret Byron :50. Sir Allen Apsley (1582-1630) :51. Lady Lucy St. John ;4th great grandparents :98. Sir John Byron (1526-1600) :99. Lady Margaret FitzWilliams :100. Sir John Apsley :101. Elizabeth Shelly :102. Sir John St. John :103. Lady Lucy Hungerford Martin Van Buren :1. Martin Van Buren (1783-1862) ;Parents :2. Abraham Van Buren (1737-1817) :3. Maria Hoes Van Allen (1743-1817) ;Grandparents :4. Martin Van Buren William Henry Harrison See the section on his grandson, Benjamin Harrison, which includes his ancestry. John Tyler, Jr. :1. John Tyler, Jr. (1790-1862) ;Parents :2. John Tyler Sr. (1747-1813) :3. Mary Armistead (1761-1797) James Knox Polk :1. James Knox Polk (1795-1849) ;Parents :2. Samuel Ezekial Polk (1772-1827) :3. Jane Knox (1776-1852) ;Grandaprents :4. Col. Thomas Polk - ???: other sites say he was Ezekiel :5. Mary Jane Wilson (1746-1791) :6. James Knox (1752-1794) :7. Lydia Gillespie (1754-1828) Zachary Taylor :1. Zachary Taylor (1784-1850) ;Parents :2. Richard Lee Taylor (1744-1829) :3. Sarah Dabney Strother (1760-1822) ;Grandparents :4. Zachary Taylor (1707-bef1768) :5. Elizabeth Lee (1707-c1750) :6. William Strother (1725-1808) :7. Sarah Bayly (1720-) ;Great grandparents :8. James Taylor (1674-1729) :9. Martha Thompson (1679-1762) :10. Hancock Lee (1653-1729) :11. Sarah Allerton (1670-1731) :12. Francis Strother (-1752) :13. Susannah Dabney ;2nd Great grandparents :16. James Taylor (-1698) :17. Frances Unknown (-1680) :18. Roger Thompson? :20. Richard Henry Lee (1613-1664) :21. Anne Constable (1621-1706) :22. Isaac Allerton, Jr. (-1702) :23. Elizabeth Willoughby (1635-) :24. William Strother, Jr. (1665-) :25. Margaret Thornton (1768-) ;3rd Great grandparents :40. John Lee (-1629) :41. Jane Hancock (-1638) :42. Francis Constable (-1647) :43. Alice (clearly not Alice Eltonhead (c1630-aft1671) as shown on one Ancestry.com user file) :44. Isaac Allerton (1585-1658) :45. Fear Brewster (1606-) :46. Thomas Willoughby :47. Alice :48. William Strother :49. Dorothy :50. Francis Thornton (1651-1726) :51. Alice Savage ;4th Great grandparents :80. John Lyes (1563-1597) :81. Alice Harte (1563-1740) :82. Edward Hancock :83. Alice Jeffreys :84. Robert Constable (1590-) :85. Margery Barker :90. William Brewster (1566-1644) :91. Mary Unknown (1568-1627) :96. William Strother? :97. Elizabeth? :100. William Thornton :102. Anthony Savage (-1695) :103. Sarah Constable (1616-) Millard Fillmore :1. Millard Fillmore (1800-1874) ;Parents :2. Nathaniel Fillmore (1771-1863) :3. Phoebe Millard (1781-1831) ;Grandparents :4. Nathaniel Fillmore (1738-1814) :5. Hepzibah Wood (1747-1783) :6. Abiathar Millard (1744-1811) :7. Tabitha Hopkins (1745-?) ;Great grandparents :8. John Captain Fillmore (1701-1777) :9. Dorcas Day (1714-1759) :10. Ebenezer Wood (1726-1799) :11. Philippa Story (1726-1796) :12. Robert Millard (1702-c1784) :13. Hannah Eddy (c1704-?) :14. Ebenezer Hopkins (1699-c1784) :15. Susannah Messenger (1704-?) ;6th Great grandparents :478. Robert White (c1558-1617) :479. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) Franklin Pierce : 1. Franklin Pierce (1804-1869) : 2. Benjamin Pierce (1757-1839) : 3. Anna Kendrick (1768-1838) : 4. Benjamin Pierce (1726-1764) : 5. Elizabeth Merrill (1728-) : 6. Benjamin Kendrick (1724-1812) : 7. Sarah Harris (1729-1818) : 8. Stephen Pierce (1679-1749) : 9. Esther Fletcher (1681-1767) :12. Caleb Kendrick (1695-1771) :13. Abigail Bowen (1700-1775) :16. Stephen Pierce (1651-1733) :17. Tabitha Parker (-1742) :24. John Kendrick (1641-1721) :25. Esther Green (c1651-1723) :32. Thomas Pierce (1618-1683) :33. Elizabeth Cole (-1688) :48. John Kendrick (c1605-1686) :49. Ann Smith (c1609-1656) :64. Thomas Pierce (1584-1666) :65. Elizabeth Wortington (1595) James Buchanan :1. James Buchanan (1791-1868 ;Parents :2. James Buchanan :3. Elizabeth Spear Abraham Lincoln :1. Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) ;Parents :2. Thomas Lincoln (1778-1851) :3. Nancy Hanks (1784-1818) ;Grandparents :4. Abraham Lincoln (1744-1786) :5. Bathsheba Herring (c1742-1836) ;Great grandparents :8. John Lincoln (1716-1788) :9. Rebecca Flowers (1720-1806) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Mordecai Lincoln, Jr. (1686-1736) :17. Hannah Salter (c1682-) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Mordecai Lincoln (1657-1727) :33. Sarah Jones (1660-) Andrew Johnson :1. Andrew Johnson (1808-1875) ;Parents :2. Jacob Johnson (1778-1812) :3. Mary McDonough ;Grandparents :6. Andrew McDonough Hiram Ulysses Grant :1. Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885) ;Parents :2. Jesse Root Grant (1794–1873) :3. Hannah Simpson (1798–1883) ;Grandparents :4. Noah Grant (1748-1819) :5. Rachel Kelly (-1805) :6. Hiram Simpson ; Great Grandparents :8. Noah Grant (1718-1756) :9. Susanna Delano (1724-1806) ; 2nd Great Grandparents :16. Noah Grant (1693-1727) :17. Martha Huntington (1696-1779) ; 3rd Great Grandparents :32. Samuel Grant (1659-1710) :33. Grace Minor (1670-1753) :?. John Huntington :?. Abigail Lathrop ;4th Great grandparents :64. Samuel Grant (1631-1718)]] :65. Mary Porter (1637-1720) :66. John Minor (1635-1719) :67. Elizabeth Booth (1641-1732) :?. Christopher Huntington :?. Ruth Rockwell (1633-) ;5th Great grandparents :130. John Porter (1594-1648) :131. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) :?. William Rockwell (1591-1640) :?. Susanna Capen (1602-1666) ;6th Great grandparents :?. Robert White (c1558-1617) :?. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) :?. Bernard Capen :?. Joan Purchase Rutherford Birchard Hayes :1. Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893) ;Parents :2. Rutherford Hayes (1787-1822) :3. Sophia Birchard (1792-1866) ;Grandparents :4. Ezekiel Hayes ;Great grandparents :8. Daniel Hayes :9. Sarah Lee ;2nd Great grandparents :16. George Hayes ;3rd Great grandparents :32. George Hayes James Abram Garfield :1. James Abram Garfield (1831-1881) ;Parents :2. Abram Garfield :3. Eliza Ballou ;Grandparents :6. James Ballou :7. Mehitable Ingalls ;Great grandparents :14. Henry Ingalls :15. Sybil Carpenter ;2nd Great grandparents :28. Ebenezer Ingalls :29. Elizabeth Wheeler ;3rd Great grandparents :58. James Wheeler :59. Elizabeth West Chester Alan Arthur :1. Chester Alan Arthur (1829-1886) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. William Arthur (-1875) :3. Malvina Stone ;Grandparents :4. Alan Arthur Stephen Grover Cleveland :1. Grover Cleveland (1837-1909) ;Parents :2. Richard Falley Cleveland (1804-1853) :3. Anne Neal ;Grandparents :4. William Cleveland (1770-1837) ;Great grandparents :8. Aaron Cleveland (c1743-1815) ;2nd Great grandparents :17. Susanna Porter (1716-1788) ;3rd Great grandparents :?. Aaron Porter (1689-c1722) ;4th Great grandparents :?. Samuel Porter (1660-1722) ;5th Great grandparents :?. Samuel Porter (1635-1689) ;6th Great grandparents :?. John Porter (1594-1648) :?. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) ;7th Great grandparents :?. Robert White (c1558-1617) :?. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) Benjamin Harrison :1. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901) ;Parents :2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) :3. Elizabeth Ramsey Irwin ;Grandparents :4. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841) :6. Anna Tuthill Symmes ;Great grandparents :8. Benjamin Harrison V (1726-1791) :9. Elizabeth Bassett ;2nd great grandparents :16. Benjamin Harrison IV :17. Anne Carter ;3rd great grandparents :34. Robert Carter I (1663-1732) :35. Elizabeth Landon ;4th great grandparents :68. John Carter (1620-1669) :69. Sarah Ludlow (1635-1668) Stephen Grover Cleveland Grover Cleveland was the 22nd and the 24th president of the USA. William McKinley, Jr. :1. William McKinley, Jr. (1843-1901) ;Parents :2. William McKinley :3. Nancy Allison Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. :1. Theodore Roosevelt (1858-1919) ;Parents :2. Theodore Roosevelt (1831-1879) :3. Martha Bulloch (1835-1884) ;Grandparents :4. Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1794-1871) :5. Margaret Barnhill (1799-1861) :6. James Stephens Bulloch (1793-1849) :7. Martha Stewart (1799-1862) ;Great grandparents :8. Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) :9. Maria Van Schaack (1773-1845) :12. William Bellinger Bulloch (1777-1852) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-1777) :17. Annetje Bogart (1724-1773) :18. Cornelius Van Schaack (1734-1797) :19. Angeltje Yates (1752) :24. Archibald Bulloch (1730-1777) ;3rd great grandparents :32. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-1750) :33. Heyltje Sybrant (1690) :36. Cornelis Van Schaack (c1700) :37. Lydia Van Dyck (1704-1785) :48. James Bulloch :49. Jean Stobo ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742) :65. Heyltje Jans Kunst (1664-) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) William Howard Taft :1. William Howard Taft (1857-1930) ;Parents :2. Alphonso Taft (1810-1891) :3. Louisa Maria Torrey (1827-1907) ;Grandparents :4. Peter Rawson Taft I (1785-1867) :5. Sylvia Howard (1792-1866) :6. Samuel Davenport Torrey (1789-1877) :7. Susan Holman Waters (1803-1866) ;Great grandparents :8. Aaron Taft (1743-1808) :9. Rhoda Rawson (1749-1827) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Peter Taft (1715-1783) :25. Abner Rawson (1721-1794) :26. Mary Allen (1722-1790) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Joseph Taft (1680-1747) :57. Edmund Rawson (1689-1765) :58. Elizabeth Hayward (1683-1759) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Robert Taft (1640-1724) :115. Grindall Rawson (1659-1715) :116. Susanna Wilson (1664-1748) ;5th Great grandparents :??. John Wilson (1621-1648) :??. Sarah Hooker (1635-1725) ;6th Great grandparenets :294. Thomas Hooker (1586-1647) :295. Susannah Garbrand (c1593-1676) Thomas Woodrow Wilson :1. Thomas Woodrow Wilson (1856-1924) ;Parents :2. Reverend Dr. Joseph Ruggles Wilson (1822-1903) :3. Janet E Woodrow (1826-1888) ;Grandparents :4. James Wilson (1787-1850) :5. Mary Ann Adams (1791-1863) :6. Reverend Thomas Woodrow :7. Marion Williamson ;Great grandparents :8. James Wilson (1743-1799) :9. Agnes Henderson (1746-1796) :10. John Adams :11. Mary Warren Gamaliel Bancroft Winnipeg Harding :1. Warren Gamaliel Bancroft Winnipeg Harding (1865-1923) ;Parents :2. Dr. George Tryon Harding, Sr. :3. Phoebe Elizabeth Dickerson John Calvin Coolidge, Jr. :1. John Calvin Coolidge (1872-1933) ;Parents :2 John Calvin Coolidge (1845-1926) :3 Victoria Josephine Moor (1846-1885) ;Grandparents :4 Calvin Galusha Coolidge (1815-1878) :5 Sarah Almeda Brewer (1823-1906) :6 Hiram Dunlap Moor (1812-1888) :7 Abigail Franklin (1811-1892) ;Great grandparents :8 Calvin Coolidge (1780-1853) :9 Sarah Thompson (1789-1856) :10 Israel Chase Brewer (c1797-1873) :11 Sally Brown (1801-1884) :12 John Moor (c1785-1811) :13 Mary Davis (1787-1870) :14 Luther Franklin (1780-1861) :15 Priscilla Pinney (c1778-1811) ;2nd great grandparents :16 John Coolidge (c1756-1822) :17 Hannah Priest (1750-1829) :18 William Thompson (1754-1830) :19 Dorcas Eaton (1754-1845) :20 Eliab Brewer (1760-1835) :21 Sally Rice (c1761-1835) :22 Israel Putnam Brown (1781-1867) :23 Sally Briggs (c1783-1869) :26 Nathaniel Davis (1754-1835) :27 Lydia Harwood (c1761-1838) :28 Jabez Franklin (c1759-1829) :29 Sarah Starr (1760-1805) :30 Jonathan Pinney (c1754-1812) :31 Priscilla Grover (1757-1820) ;3rd Great Grandparents :32 Josiah Coolidge (1718-1780) :33 Mary Jones (1720-1756) :34 James Priest (c1720-) :35 Hannah Lawrence (1722-) :40 Samuel Brewer (1716-1740) :41 Martha Bent (1720-1797) :42 Bezaleel Rice (1721-1806) :43 Susanna Jennings (1722-1750) :44 Adam Brown (c1748-1840) :45 Priscilla Putnam (1751-1837) :46 Asa Briggs (1755-1834) :47 Elizabeth Paul (c1754-) :52 Nathaniel Davis (1715-1802) :53 Susanna Lane (1720-) :54 John Harwood (1736-1800) :55 Mary Pulsipher (1744-1827) :56 Aaron Franklin (1729-) :57 Margaret unknown (bef1759) :58 Comfort Starr (1731-1812) :59 Judith Cooper (1737-1815) ;4th Great Grandparents :64 Obadiah Coolidge (1695-1741) :65 Rachel Goddard (1699-1740) :68 Joseph Priest (1679-1756) :69 Margaret Child (c1680-) :70 Jonathan Lawrence (1696-1773) :71 Joanna Phillips (1697-) :80 Jonathan Brewer (1689-1752) :81 Arabella Goulding (c1693-c1774) :82 John Bent (1689-c1754) :83 Hannah Rice (1692-aft1736) :84 Bezaleel Rice (c1697-) :85 Sarah Buckminster (1702-) :86 Stephen Jennings (-1763) :87 Susanna Bigelow (-1768) :88 Adam Brown (c1721-1775) :89 Esther Parkman (1724-?) :90 Tarrant Putnam (1716-1794) :91 Priscilla Baker (1724-1812) :104 Daniel Davis (1673-1741) :105 Mary Hubbard (1682-) :106 John Lane (1691-1763) :107 Katherine Whiting (c1691-1731) :116 Comfort Starr (1696-1775) :117 Elizabeth Perley (1705-1742) :118 Timothy Cooper (1706-) :119 Sarah Guild (1694/1695-) ;5th Great Grandparents :128 Obadiah Coolidge (1663-1707) :129 Elizabeth Rose (c1665-bef1732) :130 Josiah Goddard (bef1699) :131 Rachel Davis (bef1699) :140 Nathaniel Lawrence (1661-1737) :141 Anna Fiske (1656/1657-bef1725) :142 Andrew Phillips (c1662-1717) :143 Sarah Smith (1661-) :160 John Brewer (1642-1691) :161 Elizabeth Rice (1648-1740) :162 Peter Goulding (c1630-1703) :163 Sarah unknown (bef1693) :164 John Bent (1636-1717) :165 Martha Rice (1657-c1716) :166 David Rice (1659-1723) :167 Hannah Walker (1670-1704) :168 = 166 :169 = 167 :170 Joseph Buckminster (1666-1747) :171 Martha Sharp (1667-) :176 Jacob Brown (c1680-1767) :177 Sarah Burnham (c1679-1729) :178 John Parkman (1693-1727) :179 Abigail Fairfield (1698-) :180 Tarrant Putnam (1688-1732) :181 Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) :182 Thomas Baker (1688-1725) :183 Mary Capen (1689-) :208 Samuel Davis (bef1673) :209 Mary Meddowes (c1644-) :210 Jonathan Hubbard (1659-1728) :211 Hannah Rice (1658-1747) :212 John Lane (1660-c1714) :213 Susannah Whipple (1662-1713) :214 Samuel Whiting (c1662-c1714) :215 Elizabeth Read (c1665-) :236 John Cooper (1675-) :237 Elizabeth Winter (1678-) :238 Ephraim Guild (1662-) :239 Martha Bradley (1667-) ;6th Great Grandparents :260 Willaim Goddard (c1630-1691) :261 Elizabeth Miles :280 Nathaniel Lawrence :320 John Brewer (c1612-) :321 Ann unknown (bef1642-) :322 Henry Rice (1621-1711) :323 Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) :328 John Bent (-1672) :329 Martha Blanchard (1600-1679) :330 Matthew Rice (c1629-1717) :331 Martha Lamson (1634-aft1717) :332 = 322 :333 = 323 :334 Thomas Walker (c1639-) :335 Mary Unknown (c1639-) :358 William Fairfield :359 Esther Cott :360 Benjamin Putnam (1664-1715) :361 Hannah :366 Joseph Capen :367 Priscilla Appleton :370 Samuel Whitmarsh :371 Hannah Pratt :378 = 370 :379 = 371 :422 Samuel Rice (1634-1685) :423 Elizabeth King (-1667) :428 Samuel Whiting (1633-1713) :429 Dorcas Chester :476 Samuel Guild (-1684) :477 Judith Davis (-1667) ;7th Great Grandparents :520 Edward Goddard :521 Priscilla D'Oyly :644 Edmund Rice (1594-1663) :645 Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) :646 John Moore (c1602-1674) :647 Elizabeth unknown (-bef1633) :660 = 644 :661 = 645 :662 Barnabas Lamson :663 Mary Liggett :716 Walter Fairfield :717 Sarah Skipper :720 Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) :721 Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) :734 John Appleton :735 Priscilla Glover :742 Matthew Pratt :743 Sarah Hunt :844 = 644 :845 = 645 :846 Thomas King :847 Anne Collins :856 Samuel Whiting (1597-1679) :857 Elizabeth St John (1605-1677) :954 James Davis (c1590-1679) :955 Cicely Thayer (c1600-1673) ;8th Great Grandparents :1042 John D'Oyly :1043 Ursula Cope :1288 ) unknown ancestry :1289 ) of Edmund Rice :1290 Edward Frost (1561-1616) :1291 Thomasine Belgrave (1562-c1675) :1434 William Skipper (-c1645) :1435 Sarah Fisher :1440 John Putnam (1580-1662) :1441 Priscilla Gould (1585-1668) :1442 Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) :1443 Alice Bosworth (1605-1668) :1468 Samuel Appleton (1568-1670) :1469 Judith Everard :1486 Enoch Hunt :1487 Dorothy :1908 John Davys :1909 Agnes unknown :1910 John Thayer :1911 Joane Lawrence Herbert Clark Hoover :1. Herbert Clark Hoover (1874-1964) ;Parents :2. Jesse Clark Hoover (1846-1880) :3. Hulda Randall Minthorn (1848-1884) ;Grandparents :4. Eli Hoover (1820-1892) :5. Mary Davis (1820-1853) :6. Thomas Minthorn (1817-) :7. Mary Wasley (c1821-) ;Great Grandparents :8. Jesse Hoover (1800-1856) :9. Rebecca Yount (1801-1895) :12. John Minthorn (c1790-) :13. Lucinda Sherwood (1794-) ;2nd Great Grandparents :16. John Hoover (1760-1831) :17. Sarah Burkhart (1767-1843) :18. John Yount (1768-1822) :19. Mary Lowe (1771-1842) :26. Thomas Sherwood (c1771-) :27. Endymia Winn (1775-) ;3rd Great Grandparents :32. Andeas Huber (c1722-) :33. Anna Maria Margaretta Pfouts (1725-1797) :36. George Yount (1740-1810) :37. Rosanna Waymire (1751-1814) :54. Jacob Winn (c1747-) :55. Phoebe Grout (c1749-) ;4th Great Grandparents :64. Gregor Jonas Huber (1668-1741) :65. Anna Maria Kreutzer (1675-1756) :66. Jacob Pfoutz (1705-1762) :72. Andreas Jundt (1717-1781) :73. Anna Maria Jundt (1720-aft1781) :110. John Grout (1729-) :111. Phebe Spafford (1733-) ;5th Great Grandparents :222. John Spafford (c1706-) :223. Hannah Tyler (1710-) ;6th Great Grandparents :446. Job Tyler (c1669-) :447. Margaret Bradstreet (c1670-) ;7th Great Grandparents :894. Dudley Bradstreet (1648-) :895. Ann Wood (c1651-) Franklin Delano Roosevelt :1. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) ;Parents :2. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) :3. Sara Ann Delano (1854-1941) ;Grandparents :4. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) :5. Mary Rebecca Aspinwall (1809-1886) :6. Warenne Delano (1809-1898) :7. Catherine Robbins Lyman (1825-1896) ;Great grandparents :8. Jacobus Roosevelt (1760-1847) :9. Maria Eliza Walton (1769-1810) :10. John Aspinwall (1774-1847) :11. Susan Howland (1779-1852) :12. Warenne Delano (1779-1866) :13. Deborah Church (1783-1827) :14. Joseph Lyman (1767-1847) :15. Anne Jean Robbins (1789-1867) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. Isaac Roosevelt (1726-1794) :17. Cornelia Hoffman (1734-1789) :22. Joseph Howland (1749-1836) :23. Lydia Bill (1753-1838) :24. Ephraim Delano (1733-1815) :25. Elizabeth Cushman (1739-1809) ;3rd Great grandparents :32. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) :33. Chatrina Hardenbroeck (1694-c1739) :34. Martin Hoffman (1706/1707-1772) :35. Tryntje Benson (1712-1765) :44. Nathaniel Howland (1705-1766) :45. Abigail Burt (1718-1766) :46. Ephraim Bill (1719-1802) :47. Lydia Huntington (1727-1798) :48. Thomas Delano (1704-aft1798) :49. Jane Peckham (1703) :50. James Cushman (1695-1722) :51. Sarah Hatch (c1700) ;4th Great grandparents :64. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658-1742) :65. Heyltje Jans Kunst (1664-) :66. Johannes Hardenbroeck (1665-1714) :67. Sara Van Laar Or Van Laer (c1665-1743) :68. Nicholaes Hoffman (1680-1750) :69. Jannetje Crispel (1686-1752) :70. Robert Benson (1686-1708) :71. Cornelia Roose (1688-c1760) :88. Nathaniel Howland (1670-1746) :89. Martha Cole (1672-1718) :90. John Burt (1692) :91. Abigail Cheever (1690) :92. Samuel Bill (c1689-aft1753) :93. Hannah Unknown (c1692-1740) :94. Joshua Huntington (1698-1745) :95. Hannah Perkins (1701-1745) :96. Jonathan Delano (1648-1720) :97. Merey Warren (1658-1727) :98. Stephen Peckham (c1667-1724) :99. Mary Unknown (c1660-1724) :100. Eleazer Cushman (1656-1723) :101. Elizabeth Royal Combes (1653-aft1723) ;5th Great grandparents :128. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) :192. Philippe de Lannoy (1602-1681) :193. Hester Dewsbury (1613-bef1657) :194. Nathaniel Warren (1624-1667) :195. Sarah Walker (1622-1700) Harry S Truman :1. Harry S Truman (1884-1972) ;Parents :2. John Anderson Truman (1851) :3. Martha Ellen Young (1852) ;Grandparents :4. Anderson Shipp Truman (1816) :5. Mary Jane Holmes (1821) :6. Solomon Young ;Great Grandparents :10. Jesse Holmes (1775) :11. Nancy Tyler (1780) ;2nd Great Grandparents :22. Robert Tyler (1751) :23. Margaret Tyler (1755) David Dwight Eisenhower :1. David Dwight Eisenhower, Jr. (1890-1969) ;Parents :2. David Jacob Eisenhower, Sr. (-1942) :3. Ida Elizabeth Stover John Fitzgerald Kennedy :1. John Fitzgerald Kennedy (1917-1963) ;Parents :2. Joseph Patrick Kennedy, Sr. (1888-1969) :3. Countess Rose Elizabeth Fitzgerald (1890-1995) ;Grandparents :4. Patrick Joseph Kennedy (1858-1929) :5. Mary Augusta Hickey (1857-1923) :6. John Francis Fitzgerald (1863-1950), known as "Honey Fitz" :7. Mary Josephine Hannon (1865-1964) ;Great grandparents :8. Patrick Kennedy (1823-1858) :9. Bridget Murphy (1824-1888) :12. Thomas Fitzgerald (c1836-) :13. Rosanna Cox (1836-1879) :14. Michael Hannon (1832-1900) :15. Mary Ann Fitzgerald (1834-1904) ;2nd Great grandparents :16. James Kennedy (1770-1840) :17. Maria (1779-1835) :18. Philip Murphy :19. Mary Barron :26. Philip Cox :27. Mary Lyndon Baines Johnson :1. Lyndon Baines Johnson (1908-1973) ;Parents :2. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Jr. (1877-1937) :3. Rebekah Baines ;Grandparents :4. Samuel Ealy Johnson, Sr. (1838-1915) :5. Eliza Bunton :6. Joseph Wilson Baines ;Great grandparents :8. Jesse Johnson :9. Lucy Webb Barnett :12. George Washington Baines (1809-1882) :13. Melissa Ann Butler (-1865) ;2nd Great grandparents :24. Reverend Thomas Baines :25. Mary McCoy (-1864) Richard Nixon :1. Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) ;Parents :2. Francis Anthony Nixon (1878-1956) :3. Hannah Milhous (1885-1967) ;Grandparents :6. Franklin Milhous :7. Almira Park Burdg ;Great grandparents :8. George Nixon III Gerald Rudolph Ford, Jr. :1. Gerald Ford (1913-2006) ;Parents :2. Leslie Lynch King, Sr. (1886-1941) :3. Dorothy Ayer Gardner (1892-1967) ;Grandparents :4. Charles Henry King (1853-1930) :5. Martha Alicia Porter (1854-1930) :6. Levi Addison Gardner (1861-1916) :7. Adele Augusta Ayer (1867-1938) ;Great Grandparents :8. Lynch King :9. Rebecca Shepherd :12. Alexander Gardner :13. Sarah Miller :14. George Manney Ayer :15. Amy Gridley Butler (1848-c1900) ;2nd Great grandparents :28. John Varnum Ayer :29. Elida Vanderburgh Manney :?. George Selden Butler :?. Elizabeth Ely Gridley (1826-1916) ;3rd Great grandparents :58. John Manney :59. Elizabeth Collins :?. Theodore Gridley :?. Amy Ely (1777-1876) ;4th Great grandparents :116. Wines Manney :117. Aeltje Vanderburgh :?. Wells Ely (1729-1804) :?. Rebecca Selden ;5th Great grandparents :234. Henry Vanderburgh :235. Sarah Van Kleek :?. Daniel Ely :?. Ruth Welles (1697-1731) ;6th Great grandparents :468. Henry Vanderburgh :469. Magdalena Knight :?. Samuel Welles :?. Ruth Judson (1664-1744) ;7th Great grandparents :?. Joseph Judson (1619-1690) :?. Sarah Porter (1626-1696) ;8th Great grandparents :?. John Porter (1594-1648) :?. Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) ;9th Great grandparents :?. Richard Baldwin (1503-1552) :?. Ellen Apuke (1507-1565) :?. Robert White (c1558-1617) :?. Bridget Allgar (c1562-c1605) James Earl Carter, Jr. :1. James Earl Carter, Jr. (1924) ;Parents :2. James Earl Carter, Sr. (1894-1953) :3. Bessie Lillian Gordy (1898-1983) ;Grandparents :4. William Archibald Carter (1858–1903) :5. Ninna Pratt (1863-1939) :6. James Jackson Gordy (1863-1948) :7. Mary Ida Nicholson (1871-1951) ;Great grandparents :8. Littleberry Walker Carter (1832-c1874) :9. Mary Ann Diligent Seals (c1838-1874) :10. James E. Pratt (1830-1911) :11. Sophronia Clinkscales Cowan (1835-1865) :12. James Thomas Cordy (1828-1889) :13. Harriet Emily Helms (1836-1884) :14. Nathaniel Nunn Nicholson (c1812-1891) :15. Mary Elizabeth Dawson (1836-1909) Ronald Reagan :1. Ronald Wilson Reagan (1911-2004) ;Parents :2. John Edward Reagan (1883-1941) :3. Nelle Clyde Wilson (1883-1962) ;Grandparents :4. John Michael Reagan (1854-1889) :5. Jennie Cusick (c1854-aft1886) :6. Thomas Wilson (1844-1909) :7. Mary Ann Elsey (1843-1906) ;Great-Grandparents :8. Michael Reagan (c1824-1884) :9. Catherine Mulcaney (1829-aft1906) :10. Patrick Cusick (c1825-1889) :11. Sarah Higgins (c1835-bef1870) :12. John Wilson (1812-1883) :13. Jane Blue (1821-1894) :14. Robert Elsey (1817-1851) :15. Mary Baker (1819-1875) ;Great-Great-Grandparents :16. Thomas Reagan (-bef1852) :17. Murphy :18. [[Patrick Mulcaney (-aft1852)] :19. :26. Daniel Blue (1797-1888) :27. Catherine McFarlain (1801-1883) :28. Henry Elsey (1777-1844) :29. Susannah Hill (c1774-1856) :30. John Baker (c1797-1858) :31. Sarah Stone ;Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :56. John Elsey (1742-) :57. Ann Week (1744-) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :112. Thomas Elsey (1714-) :113. Ann Finch :114. James Week (-c1776) :115. Elizabeth Penfold (c1783) ;Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents :224. Thomas Elsey :225. Catherine Unknown George Bush See the section on his son, George W. Bush, which includes his ancestry. William Jefferson Clinton :1. William Jefferson Blythe III (1946- ) ;Parents :2. William Jefferson Blythe, Jr. (1918-1946) :3. Virginia Dell Cassidy (1923-1994) ;Grandparents :4. William Jefferson Blythe :5. Lou Birchie Ayers :6. James Eldridge Cassidy :7. Edith Grisham George Walker Bush Relations of the Presidents 1. John Adams (1735-1826), 2nd President 2. John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), 6th President 1. William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 8th President 2. John Scott Harrison (1804-1878) 3. Benjamin Harrison VI (1833-1901), 23rd President 1. George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ), 41st President 2. George Walker Bush (1946- ), 43rd President 1. Claes Martensz van Rosenvelt (-1659) 2. Nicholas Roosevelt (1658–1742) 3. Johannes Roosevelt (1689-) 4. Jacobus Roosevelt (1724-) 5. James Jacobus Roosevelt (1759-1840) 6. Cornelius Van Schaak Roosevelt (1794-1871) 7. Theodore Roosevelt, Sr. (1831–1878) 8. Theodore Roosevelt, Jr. (1858-1919), 26th President 3. Jacobus Roosevelt (1692-1776) 4. Isaac Roosevelt, Sr. (1726-1794) 5. James Roosevelt (1860-1747) 6. Isaac Daniel Roosevelt (1790-1863) 7. James Roosevelt (1828-1900) 8. Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945), 32nd President 1. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Magdalena Knight 2. Henry Vanderburgh + m. Sarah Van Kleek 3. Aeltje Vanderburgh + m. Wines Manney 4. John Manney + m. Elizabeth Collins 5. Elida Vanderburgh Manney + m. John Varnum Ayer 6. George Manney Ayer + m. Amy Gridley Butler 7. Adele Augusta Ayer + m. Levi Addison Gardner 8. Dorothy Ayer Gardner + m. Leslie Lynch King 9. Leslie Lynch King (1913-2006) (a.k.a. Gerald Rudolph Ford), 38th President 2. Susanna Vanderburgh + m. Richard Lewis 3. Susannah Lewis + m. Gilbert James Livingston 4. Judith Livingston + m. Samuel Herrick Butler 5. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler + m. Elizabeth Slade Pierce 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President 1. James Wheeler + m. Elizabeth West 2. Elizabeth Wheeler + m. Ebenezer Ingalls 3. Henry Ingalls + m. Sybil Carpenter 4. Mehitable Ingalls + m. James Ballou 5. Eliza Ballou + m. Abram Garfield 6. James Abram Garfield (1821-1881), 20th President 2. Jeremiah Wheeler + m. Submit Horton 3. Jarvis Wheeler + m. Sarah Horton 4. Betsey Wheeler + m. Levi Pierce 5. Elizabeth Slade Pierce + m. Courtland Philip Livingston Butler 6. Mary Elizabeth Butler + m. Robert Emmet Sheldon 7. Flora Sheldon + m. Samuel Prescott Bush 8. Prescott Sheldon Bush + m. Dorothy Walker 9. George Herbert Walker Bush, 41st President + m. Barbara Pierce 10. George Walker Bush, 43rd President Category:Clans Ancestries United States Presidents